Eckidina KnightWalker
"There's nothing more contagious than pain!" ''- ''Eckidina KnightWalker Eckidina KnightWalker 'is a original character made by Destroyer Subjugator90 and a OC character from ''Sword of Kings ''Storyline. She is the first main antagonist of the entire storyline and is the first main Big Bad to ''Sword of Kings Storyline. She is called the '''Multi-Universe's Omnipotent. She is the final antagonist in Sword of Kings AA responsable for all bad events in season 1 and season 2, and is the first villain that is played darker than the first human villains. She is also the first Complete Monster to Sword of Kings Storyline. She is of the students from Raizen High School in Tenguu City and is the corrupt and evil president from the Student Council, and the heiress of KnightWalker Family and later becomes the Leader of KnightWalker Family after she usurped the leadership from the family by manipulating her father, Juria KnightWalker. Later, she is revived after the battle on Hell during Triggers Hell events. Her soul was sent to hell when she was killed by Katarina on Earth, however, when the Heroes attacked the Hell, she managed to escape from her eternal punishment. Later, she joined the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and became a Abyssal to get veangence on Katarina Couteau, resulting in her entrance on Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 and abandoning her humanity. Eckidina is also one of the most recurring villains in the storyline and will be a archenemy to several Heroes; Katarina Couteau, La Folia Rihavein, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Lizbeth and Elsa as the most important heroes that will face her. Data "Just watch; I'll end LOTM: Sword of Kings before they can start the spin-offs!" '' ''- Eckidina breaking the 4th wall *Name: Eckidina KnightWalker *Gender: Female *Classification: Former Human; Abyssal/Prime Abyssal *Age: 17 years old - Sword of Kings/5,402,193,822 years old in Destiny *Powers and Abilities **Human: Super strength, speed, durability **Abyssal: immortality (type 1 & 3), can survive in space, universe creation (implied), omnipresence, time manipulation, can nullify others' powers, illness infliction, perception manipulation, transformation, swordsmanship, elemental manipulation, cross dimensional, can give herself cat ears, etc *Weaknesses: None notable *Abyssal Destructive Capacity: Star level+ (casually blew up a reality, killing zillions) *Abyssal Range: Universal. She exists in multiple points at the same time, and can even travel into fictional or metaphysical realms like a dream *Abyssal Speed: Possible omnipresence (Alibi Blocks allows her to be anywhere she wants), otherwise at least lightspeed via powerscaling, Massively FTL attack speed (millions of times the speed of light, her starbuster reached the star in a matter of seconds) *Abyssal Durability: At least multi city block level+ via powerscaling, a tenth of all the population in the Multi-Universe is Eckidina *Abyssal Lifting Strength: Class K via powerscaling *Striking Strength: Class G via powerscaling *Stamina: SuperAbyssal *Standard Equipment: Shiranui Hanten *Intelligence: Aware she is a character iin a storyline and will frequently breaks the fourth wall, when she became a Abyssal. She is the founder of Deus.Ex.Machina Last Order. *QI: 200! *Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Nova (ability able to destroy entire Multi-Universes in seconds); All Fiction. Appearance "Damn... I hate her but I still love her. A girl with astonishing beauty but so dangerous..." - Lubbock Eckidina is a very pretty girl, causing Shido to blush the first time he saw her, and even Kumagawa speculates that he fell in love with her because of her looks. She has dark brown eyes and very long, dark brown hair tied up with two yellow ribbons. In the Earth, Eckidina appears as she did in middle school: wearing the girl's uniform of Raizen Middle School; a sailor uniform comprised of a light pink shirt with a dark red trim, and a matching dark red skirt. She also wears two pink wrist bands and thigh high black socks. Her name is written on her shoes. When Eckidina makes her appearance in LOTM: A Draw of Kings world as a Abyssal from DEM Empire, her outfit changes drastically. She wears more traditional Japanese clothing; a white top with a red lining and bottom, as well as sandals. Her hair is white, and she wears red ribbons instead of yellow. Most notably, her body is covered by six screws: two in her legs, two in her upper arms, and two pinning her hands to her shoulders. When dressed casually, Eckidina wears a roomy shirt that exposes her shoulders, a short skirt, and a wristlet on her left arm. Once Kumagawa's seal completely disappears, Eckidina's hair returns to its original color, and she starts wearing yellow ribbons again. She changes into an old-fashioned, long-sleeved school uniform with a long ribbon about the collar. She wears a skirt matching the ribbon, as well as thigh high socks. When in the academy Tea Room, Eckidina wears a flower-patterned kimono. When she travels to the Shiranui Village, Eckidina wears the proper girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though she keeps the ribbon from her previous outfit in place of the tie. All Abyssals Forms abyssal (1).png|Abyssal 1nd Form abyssal (2).jpg|Abyssal 2nd Form abyssal (3).jpg|Abyssal 3nd Form abyssal_dragon_by_animot-d5mbqv5.jpg|Abyssal Dragon Form abyssal_monster_by_el_grimlock-d61qc6o.jpg|Abyssal 5nd Form abyssal (2).png|Abyssal Levianthan Form abyssal (4).jpg|Abyssal 6nd Form abyssal (1).jpg|Abyssal 7nd Form abyssal_plane_stuff_by_beastofoblivion-d68mk2r.jpg|Abyssal 8nd Form LGScp_169_by_langon-d6wgcq5.jpg|Abyssal 9nd Form - oh.... abyssoc41514116_p0.jpg|Abyssal 10nd Form - Final Form 100% Full Power: Shinkaisekan KvaQkjx.jpg|Abyssal True Form: 10000000000000000000000000000+ Level AAA Personality You're heartless, ambitious, arrogant, insidious, and without shame or empathy. More, you're a monster. '' ''- Erza Scarlet Villainess Eckidina is an extremely sadistic and cruel individual, taking pleasure in causing death of innocent only for her self-sastifaction, particularly on a massive scale. She also of little importance to the people close to her when she killed her own mother. The best demonstration was when she simply crossed La Folia's body with a blade using her own lover, as a decoy, Misogi Kumagawa, and laughed sophisticatedly when she saw her father die as if was something more simple than breathing. Eckidina also likes to make people suffer before killing them, through the majority of psychological torture through the feelings of the people, which is why she does not kill her enemies outright. A remarkable fact is that she has mentally tortured every person to fight against her. She is a selfish person and has a dry sense of humor, and is always calm, cold and insensitive to any kind of thing. She is also quite sarcastic and is always smiling. She is rarely caught by surprise and hardly changes the facial expression to despair, fear, anger, greed or other sentiment. Eckidina is very insensitive and not care about anyone but herself and nothing but her plans, being able to commit atrocities, creating wars, killing children, destroying entire continents and even the destroying entire world. Eckidina's personality is the complete opposite of her archenemy; the pure hearted, gentle and peaceful light of Katarina. She refers to Misogi and the entire KnightWalker Family as dolls and disposable product as all mankind itself. She is usually able to react to any situation evenly and only loses her temper even when her full power is not enough against an enemy. She finds the utmost joy lies in torturing others and hearing them scream, even going to as far as to claim whilst blushing that hearing the word "stop" excites her. When witnessing other people in pain, or getting excited by imagining them in pain, she has a tendency to lick her lips, like she finds it "delicious." While she is rather fond of pain, Eckidina dislikes being on the receiving end. Eckidina claims to love humanity, although her definition of "love" is much different than one would assume. What she specifically loves about humanity is the unpredictability of human nature, and she greatly enjoys putting people in enjoyable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. With a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, she is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. Eckidina is cunning and charming, but her manipulative nature prevents her from making any genuine or lasting bonds with others. She has a very jolly and mocking personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames or using "-chan" in the end of the name. She likes to play twisted versions of checkers (usually using a combination of Chess, Othello, and Shogi pieces) with herself in her apartment, often using the chessboard as a representation of the battles in Tenguu City, giving her the fitting appearance of one who watches over the world and controls the actions of others. The rules she plays by are also beyond normal people, which seems to be a metaphor for the way she lives her life. She does not take her chess games to be a serious representation of the world, however, as she usually prefers to observe people acting as they see fit instead of controlling them, and she even once set fire to her chess set in her excitement. Most of the time Eckidina is laid-back as she is mostly seen smiling. But inside she has some dark traits similar to a suicidal person. She has a hate for people with "power" such as people with friends, skills, looks, and personality (she hates Shōnen manga because it shows off the people with power winning). Because of this, she fell for Kumagawa (who also shares the same view). She frequently breaks the fourth wall; she is aware that she is a character in a storyline. She is described as a "Cold-Hearted Assassin" who kill everyone she met in her office. She was always negative, and could kill people as easily as you and I breathe. Her need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat. She was the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, herself included. Eckidina's defining trait in the story is a complete and utter obsession with war. By her own admission, she loves war in any and all of its aspects; even being on the losing side or having her own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. Her insane devotion to war is evident in the sheer fondness with which she regards the havoc Aurozia organization wreaks upon the world, as well as her cavalier approach to death, which was passed on to most of her forces through her orders. Despite being a rich human, she does not care for the reasons behind her wars and actions. Even during her plans in using the LN-666 Project, her enthusiastic work on the LN-666 project was solely to ensure that she could wage war forever. Contrasting her fanatical love of war, she is very calm and soft-spoken, almost always speaking in a polite, amused tone. Additionally, despite being a warmonger, she is an incredibly horrible shot with a gun but is extremely powerful in hand-to-hand combat; just one slap from her is enough to break all bones of a human body. Her true nature is apparent to all, however, as she is often seen with a sinister smile and a mad gleam in her eyes. Eckidina freely admits her own evil while mocking the righteousness of her enemies; when she beat La Folia in episode 2, she mocks both La Folia's beliefs while claiming that Eckidina is a monster. She hates to be called a villain because she thinks "heroes and villains" are childish terms and she does evil acts for her own, but not for being self-called "villain". She is also a homicidal maniac who hides her true nature under the guise of an extremely playful girl. She likes to tease others, but her actions are seen as borderline bullying. In addition, she is quite obsessed with killing children; she finds them annoying. However, she seems to have a sweet and friendly nature, but she can be quite scary when she's angry. Eckidina demonstrates a very childish and cheerful behavior. She is always seen smiling, and acts, on the surface, very friendly with everyone, demonstrating excessive intimacy towards even La Folia and revealing to Katarina in a rather nonchalant way the fact that she killed her Rentaro (a teenage who fell for Katarina after he was saved by her). According to Juria KnightWalker, her father, Eckidina is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Her often bubbly behavior and nonchalance towards the feelings of others often makes her sociopathic, and playfully enjoys violence to a sadistic and brutal degree. Through her own nature, Eckidina KnightWalker, was considered by Lucas Kellan; the evil incarnate. She insistently made clear to Katarina however, that she did not believe herself to be evil, but simply beyond common morality, calling evil "a label we all put on those who threaten her plans". She is self-called insane but she considers herself the most right person in the Earth; killing 7 billions of people and destroying the planet is a right thing to do since in her vision, life is meaningless. Ben Tennyson describes Eckidina as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". At her core, Eckidina relishes death, suffering, despair, fear, chaos, war and destruction. She is known as one of the most nihilistic characters in the story, and often tries to make her enemies suffer in despair and fear before she kills them. She uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating her subordinates. Eckidina is fully aware of her reputation for cruelty among her employees, and makes no effort to deny it because she loves to be feared by everyone around her. She also seems to have knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to her favor. She hates Crystals gems as well, Peridot, Jasper and Garnet mainly. In addiction, she is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both her comrades and enemies should they get in her way. She refers to anyone ahe does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. She is a complete sociopathic psycho because of her sadistic and nihilistic dedication to brutal, bloody misdeeds. Additionally, she delights in forcing people to fight each other, no matter their relationship and personal bonds: she especially loves fights between lovers and family members such as siblings. She always promises to show mercy to the winner, but ends up killing or torturing them anyway. She is so twisted that even women and children are not exempt from her cruelty; to the point in making a mother kill her own baby for her pleasure. Apart from that, she is abusive to her own team and hates failure and defiance. Thus she often punishes them with cruel insults and even outright murders them on occasion. In addition, she seems to be a rebel and doesn't really care for rules and orders, even if they come directly from the top. Her completely unscrupelous behavior and disrespectful attitude are the reasons why Katarina kills her without hesitation. Aside from all of that, she is a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing her subordinates by their given names. Whenever confronted, Eckidina is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those she is talking to. In truth, she cares very little for her underlings, and is willing to use almost everyone around her as pawns to achieve her goals. She is willing to stop at nothing to further her selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if she deems it to be necessary. She frequently toys with her underlings for amusement. She is often described as unpredictable. She often says things to incite someone's temper but then says she is just kidding. Eckidina enjoys irritating Misogi to a troll level, and she has a great deal of fun in being feared by other officers as well. She is very strategist and enjoys manipulating battles in order to make her own allies and enemies kill themselves. She immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of humans and watching their expressions become filled with despair. She's a person most of the characters, herself included, could never trust, because they never knew what she could or would do. Heroine "I will never leave you. You're really a good person deep down in your heart" - Yato Stinger 5 billions of years after the end of the LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: A Draw of Kings events, ''Eckidina was alone in the Multi-Universe and she regret for everything she did. When the Destiny Team found her, she become another person. She was tired of killing, being evil and being feared by others and wanted to be friends. Eckidina joined the heroes and become kind-hearted girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. This is evident when she witnesses Dante swindling money behind Yato's back which openly troubled her. Eventually, she confronts him to ask what he intends to do with it. Eckidina is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. When Yato's body is blighted, she does not hesitate to carry him on her back despite her knowing that the blight is infectious. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Eckidina become a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono, whom she copies her attacks from and will often become inspired and act on his words; when she remembered Tono telling everyone to pave their own destiny with their own hands she decided to do so. Although Eckidina wishes to return to being completely human, she also has no desire to sever her ties with Yato and the Destiny Crew, having refused several times despite it being her best chance to return to normal, claiming she wants to 'spend more time with him'. In her heroic personality, she has a sarcastic attitude and doesn't put much emotion into her words. Eckidina is somewhat perverted and enjoys teasing others at any opportunity. She generally tends to smirk before teasing or performing her antics at others, putting them in uncomfortable situations. She keeps many secrets. Although Eckidina is a teenage in appearance, she leads her squad well and remains levelheaded in battle. Eckidina is an excellent academic student, placing first in the national test of Christhopes Planet. In addition to her academic achievements, she has excelled in various other areas, such as calligraphy and sports, and obtained seemingly inhuman results. However, she is somewhat lacking in practical knowledge, as no one expects her to have the need to understand subjects "below her". Before Yato's intervention, she did not know what the Baseball Club was for, nor had she ever been to an amusement park. Isuke even once describes her as being "so smart she crossed back into stupid". She believes everyone who seems to be a bad person to have "strayed from the right path", and that they used to be good people like she was once. So far, she has always been right about this assumption, even if the people themselves don't know it. Her personality is one of helping others. For every good task she completes, Eckidina buys a vase with flowers. She one day hopes to have completed so many suggestions that she fills the entire academy with blooming flowers. Later, she started to loves animals, but they are utterly terrified of her, leading her into bouts of depression when an animal rejects her. Eckidina is someone that easily offends people. She is not aware of this though. Because of that, everyone on the team calls her "oblivious". Eckidina demonstrates this obliviousness fully as shown in episode 10, while watching the movie, where she paid attention only to the alien on screen and failed to notice anything else, even the plot. Eckidina is shown to have no sportsmanship whatsoever in a comical way. When playing basketball, she would flout all the rules and annoy the other players by hogging the ball and laughing maniacally. However, it is also through this that the basketball team realizes the importance of teamwork and hence appreciate their team more. Thus, Eckidina's participation in their games not only allows the basketball team to practice for when they meet an annoying opponent, but also brings out the best in the team. She also does get flustered and embarrassed when she is complimented or confessed to. In batte, Eckidina turns very serious and loses her ditzy attitude and friendly disposition at first. Showing a more confident, mature, prideful self instead. Unlike most, her voice noticeably deepens significantly. She loves a good fight and does not give up until winning. She feels superior to her enemies, due to being the strongest in terms of sheer power, making a single punch of her destroy a entire reality, however, she tries to her best to not destroy things with OVERPOWERED Abyssal skills. When she is in battle, she is much more mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent than her childish character. She is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Nappa does, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "childish," "unworthy," and "not much of a warrior". Unlike many of the Abyssals billions of year ago when DEM Empire was active, Eckidina become somewhat pacifistic, and according to her Abyss Pet, has despised engaging in combat unless it involves self-defense and protecting those dear to her heart. It is for this reason that. She refuses to finish off weaker or injured opponents, and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled or incapacitated. Eckidina's also shown to be a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior. She's also knowledgeable, analytical, easygoing, fairly compassionate (usually towards her friends), humorous in her own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor when off-duty, unlike when she is lazy in her work time. When Eckidina saw a couple kissing each other, she appeared to be nothing more than a curious girl who simply wanted to know the definition of "love" at first. Her relationship with Misogi Kumagawa year ago was just a fruit of her manipulation when she was a bad person, so that relationship could not be called "love". She can easily become interested in common things found in our daily lives, with Yato introducing hot buns to her as an example of this. Even the mightiest villains pose no challenge to her, so she doesn't take her heroine work in New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries very seriously and beats anyone like swatting insects. Since her enemies has begun to bore her, she is constantly searching for an opponent that can challenge her in battle or intelligence. The combination of her attitude, unstoppable strength, and distinctively simple and 'beautiful' appearance often cause her battles to become anticlimactic. Eckidina will usually allow her opponents rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms before obliterating them with a single punch. However if they talk too much she will either interrupt them or just punch them. Eckidina has been shown to be very humble, as she purposefully let the masses turn against her, for the sake of the defeated heroes to be given credit for their efforts; claiming that they had weakened the Krota before her arrival. She did the same for the police in the that were fighiting a Sith Destroyer, dressing as one of them and killed a monster, though she would had gain much fame had she revealed who she actually was. Eckidina shows impressive restrain with her power, considering that with her physical ability, she is capable of splitting the sky, or jumping from the another planet to another. She manages to beat nearly all of her opponents with a single attack in a inhuman speed, though occasionally causes more devastation than necessary. While she has no problem killing monsters, she has yet to be seen killing another human, animals or intelligent beings, and uses only enough strength to knock them out. Now, Eckidina is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Eckidina plays a motherly role within the team, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. In keeping with her motherly role, Eckidina is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to triyng to sacrifice herself to prevent the destruction of Earth. She later develops feelings for Yato in which she is uncertain of. History ''You know you are involved with a sick girl who will see you die? She will stand over your body, with your blood on her hands and I promise you she will laugh... not because your life means nothing to her -- but because death, for her -- is the punch line. ''- Barton about Eckidina'' Childhood As a child, Eckidina was born in London and went to Ramazzotti Academy to test her intelligence. Eckidina was very spoiled but was sad at the same time because her father and her mother never allowed Eckidina to play with other children. At some point, her father sent Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa to serve her as her servant. But Eckidina always teased him to play with her, however, Misogi always ignored her since his work was only to serve her. Eckidina started to have twisted vision of life and hated mankind because she saw humans as people that born for no reason and die for no reason too; life become something meaningless for her. Then she took a gun killed her mother for no logical motives while she was just 6 years old. However, her father did nothing to punish her; resulting in her insanity getting worse. She started to kill animals and torture officers in the building of her house. She killed and tortured thousands of people since her childhood. Raizen High School 5 years prior to the start of the storyline, Eckidina won a award as the most intelligent person in Japan. Then, she joined Raizen High School, and joined the Stundent Council. She made Kumagawa the vice-president of the Raizen High School Student Council, joining herself as the president. She turned the Student Council in the best organization of the school, and only the 10 best students of the school, both in sports and notes are allowed to join in. However, many of them abused their power to abuse students that they considered "lower", and often encouraging the bully in failed students. Many of the 10 members of the Student Council were from rich families. They even created a room for students with worse grades, that room is the worst of the school and completely forgotten. The failed students were placed in that room so all students can bully them and to make them to be recognized as the worst. In result of this, 5 students commited suicide. Mikuru was the only person who is against these cruel rules of the other 9 members. She was a "good person" in the school, but in her house, she started to seduce her own officers and killed and tortured them for her sadistic pleasure in her private building. Eckidina at that time also contracted Vladimir Makarov as the leader of Wolf Brigade and Johan Liebert as her ally to create a massive war in the future. Japan War Before the Japan War start, her father asked to Eckidina force La Folia to join in their family to create a country to KnightWalker Family. Eckidina then kidnapped 300 children from an orphanage and used them as hostages to bring La Folia to her side. Aftermatch LN-666 Project Arc First Death Punishment in Hell Escaping from Hell Meeting Ellen Joining Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Becoming a Abyssal Eckidina Vs. All Heroes DEM's Defeat 5 Billions of Years After 5 billions of years after the end of the LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: A Draw of Kings events, ''Eckidina was alone in the Multi-Universe because all Heroes and Villains were sent back to their homeworlds. Eckidina was the only person from other Multi-Universe that stayed there, in the space. Eckidina traveled through space for hundreds of years destroying planets with her Abyssal Powers, she destroyed 6.000 planets but at some point she was getting tired of killing and destroying. Later, she noticed she was alone and had no one to talk with; then she noticed her punishment was to have a sad life for eternity. She was getting sad because there was no one in the Multi-Universe stronger than her to fight. She was getting depressive and tried suicide but she was SO STRONG that she became immortal. For 5 billions of years, Eckidina started to cry and regret for everything she did. She was alone in the darkness of the space. 5 billions of years later, a hero group called Destiny Team was searching Artifacts from the Past to fight a new evil force that had power enough to destroy the whole Multi-Universe, the Darkness. However, when the Destiny Team found one of the Artifacts, they found Eckidina crying too, she was crying for billions of years there. The Team helped and for the first time, she saw people in years. Joining the Heroes Appearances Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Spin-off ''Coming soon! '' '' LOTM: Sword of Kings AA She is set to appear as the main antagonist of the whole saga. The saga AA is the first saga of the storyline focusing in Katarina's life before she join the Multi-Universe War I. The major event of season was created by her. At some point, she asked 800 billion of pounds to her father, she used that money to buy the LN-666 Project; tthe LN-666 Project, also known as Apocalyptic Project, is the most powerful weapon ever created in human history. This project began in Area 69 in 1992 in the desert of San Andreas. It was a project that involved the best scientists of the world in order to transform it into a war weapon in case if some terrorist attack or any nation was about to attack the United States. However, the Merryweather Security, one of the affiliates of KnightWalker Family, took over the project and hid it in the deepest place on Earth in Brazil. It stayed there until Eckidina bought it. Later, she usurped the KnightWalker Family and betrayed her father to take over the KnightWalker Family. After that, she bribed several militaries on Japan to create a war as a distraction while the LN-666 Project were sent to her city. Some days after, she contracted Aki Honda and her criminal army to attack Tenguu City and leave thousands dead; For No Reason. ''The war was called Japan War; resulting in a terrorist attack in Tokyo and in London led by Johan Liebert. When the war over, 8 millions of innocent people died. Eckidina escaped from the her punishment when she bribed the President of Japan. Finishing the season 1. After the events of season 1, Eckidina was causing chaos in Europe after the end of the war with her Assassin Brigade. Later, she start to create fascists rules in her school to see students sufferring. In the season, she was about to use the LN-666 Project to launch it in the middle of USA to destroy the whole planet and wipe out mankind from the existence. However, she was killed by Katarina and the heroes to prevent her insane plan. The LN-666 Project finally exploded in the space, very away from Earth. LOTM: Sword of Kings Sith Saga LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga She is set to appear as as supporting character. After she was killed by Katarina and the heroes on Earth, her soul was sent to Hell to suffer eternal punishment for her actions. However, when Triggers Hell; the demonic organization from Hell attacked the Multi-Universe in mass-scale, the Heroes and the Villains invaded the Hell to defeat Triggers Hell and Leohart the Prince of Hell. In the middle of the chaos, Eckidina escaped from Hell when she saw a portal. LOTM: A Draw of Kings Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga After she escaped from Hell, she was alone at a dead planet. However, a Abyssal found her and was about to kill Eckidina. However, the Abyssal noticed Eckidina's wrath and turned her into a Abyssal to complete her wish. She later joined the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire as a Abyssal to wipe out all life in all 12 Multi-Universes. She joined the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 to kill and destroy planets. She is set to appear in the final of the Arc. After the defeat of Yellow Diamond and Black Diamond, she faces Katarina when they were about to rescue Tohka Yatogami that was captured by DEM. Katarina said to all heroes to rescue Tohka while she fought Eckidina. LOTM: A Draw of Kings Abyssal Chaos Saga TBA LOTM: Chaos Spin-off TBA LOTM: Destiny TBA LOTM: Crises on Earth TBA LOTM: The Nice Abyss TBA Friends Villainess *''Juria KnightWalker *''Misogi Kumagawa '' *''La Folia Rihavein - Pawn'' *''Johan Lierbert '' *''Tamae Okamine '' *''Corrupted Shido'' *''Dark Tohka '' *''Devil Origami'' *''Vladimir Makarov '' *''Katarina Couteau - Pawn'' *''Aki Honda '' *''Tomoo'' *''United States President'' *''KnightWalker Family '' *''Aurozia Terrorist Organization'' *''Mindbrooker School'' *''Raizen School'' *''Tenguu City'' *''The entire Japan'' *''The entire Europe'' *''Assassin Wolf Brigade'' *''Mafusa Gang'' *''Merryweather Security '' *''Ellen Mira Mathers '' *''Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '' *''Eddie Gluskin '' *''Jeremy Blaire'' *''Jerome Valeka'' *''Deadstroke'' *''Venom'' *''Akihiro Kurata '' *''United States'' *''Lex Luthor'' *''Toy Man'' *''Thanos '' *''Galactus '' *''Griffith '' *''Mana Ouma '' *''Black Hand '' *''Sinestro '' *''Atrocitus'' *''Deadpool '' *''Dio Brando '' *''The Joker '' *''Kano '' Heroine *''Yato Stinger'' *''Dante'' *''Violeta Vasconselos'' *''Isuke Nukai'' *''Sento Isuzu'' *''NaheshiraVarah'' *''Master Moises'' *''X O' Sonic'' ''Abyssals Partners on DEM'' *''Abyssal Albarn'' *''Skull Face '' *''Aircraft Carrier Princess '' *''Darkseid '' *''Hades Izanami'' *''Hazama '' Enemies Villainess The whole Multiuniverse itself; villains, heroes and everything on it. Just this is enough. *Sephiria Arks KnightWalker Heroine Every single evil person on Multi-Universe who hurts or kills innocent beings. No villain is safe from her good might. *''Lord Boros'' *''Krota'' *''Dark Saitama'' *''Siegrain'' Relationships Yato Stinger Heroine Eckidina acted as a stalker to watch Yato under a school setting until he have some girlfriend, she was trying to know how men get girls. She reports on him and watches him when they enter the training classroom for the Moon Demon Company. Later, Yato give the leadership of his squad to her squad and works under her. She enjoys teasing him about and greatly respects his resolve and feelings towards saving Mikaela and his new family. Yato convinces her to help him save Mika, his brother, from Lord Boros Forces. Isuke and Dante asked her if she has developed feelings for Yato, and she occasionally blushes when in close contact with Yato. However, she says she is uncertain about her own feelings, and Yato is oblivious to them. Katarina Couteau Villian and Heroine Eckidina has a strong hatred towards Katarina, especially because Katarina was the one who killed her on Earth and her soul was sent to hell, however, she kinda deserved that because Eckidina was complete ruthless monster in the past; almost destroyed the entire planet for her nilihistic vision. Eckidina know she deserved that for being a monster, but Eckidina was especially angry only to hear her name because even if she know she was evil in the past, she hates to think she was sent to hell because of her. Eckidina holds a great hatred for her, considering her a"greenhorn" and her goal in helping people "something that can only be said out randomly while drinking a cup of beer". La Folia Rihavein Villian La Folia was just one of her victims. However, Eckidina never intended to hurt La Folia, La Folia only became one of her victims because her father, Juria KnightWalker ordered Eckidina to bring La Folia to KnightWalker Family in order to create a country. In order to bring La Folia to her family, Eckidina kidnapped 300 children from an orphanage and used them as hostages to bring La Folia to her side. However, at some point, Misogi Kumagawa, Eckidina's servant, killed all those children, Eckidina, in other hand, found that wonderful because she considered those children a "stone in her boots". In other words, Eckidina never cared to La Folia, she just wanted to see everyone in the planet dead, including La Folia. Kumagawa Misogi Villian '' They have a quite tragic relationship because of her father. They met each other since they were children. As Kumagawa came from Misogi family, one of the families that serve the KnightWalker Family, he served Eckidina as her servant and she could not lay a finger on him because her mother thought everyone in his family were plebeos. Then one day, she started to throw mud at him. And he I got very stressed and started throwing mud at her too; that was a kid game. But at that time, Misogi knew he was doing something wrong and regretted by apologizing in despair but he saw Eckidina laughing and smiling. They continued with that game for several minutes until her father saw it. He quickly grabbed him by his arm and pulled Misogi into the basement while Eckidina cried for him to stop. But two people held her as she watched her father pulling Misogi by the arm while. When Misogi returned from there her father had torn off 6 cloves of his mounth and pulled all nails of his feet and hands. Eckidina loved Misogi but when she became nihilistic, she started to saw him as a doll to help her to destroy the world. Eckidina even seduced him when and had sex with him in order to deceive him, Misogi fell in for her and was trapped in her trap. Misogi in the end, was killed by her when she used him as a decoy to kill La Folia. She never had feelings for him. She also became very perverted at that point. Johan Lierbert ''Villian The leader of Aurozia Terrorist organization and member of Eckidin's faction. He resides in Nagoya. They appear to be friends. Johan follows Eckidina because he claims Eckidina always makes interesting things happen. He joins Eckidina's plan on the battlefield in Japan to start the Japan War and distract the Japanese and American Government in order to help the LN-666 Project arrive at Eckidina's hands. After the war, she made a tract with Vladimir Makarov to attack Tenguu City and Tokyo with the Assassin Wolf Brigade. In result of his alliance with Eckidina, 8 millions of people died in the war. Later meets her again in Tenguu City to launch the LN-666 Project to destroy Earth and wipe out humanity. She is also most likely the one who turned Johan in a terrorist from the KnightWalker Family. Juria KnightWalker Villian The head of KnightWalker Family and her father. Eckidina enjoys his angry expressions, and she loves his power over humans as well. Naturally, he hates her guts. She turns betrayed her own father to take over the KnightWalker Family and buy the LN-666 Project. Eckidina is using blackmail against him to prevent him from killing her, but he sincerely wants Eckidina dead after using him as a doll. Vladimir Makarov Villian They have a Superior-Subordinate relationship, Vladimir is her top subordinate. However, her actions occasionally make Vladimir doubt her. KnightWalker Family Board of Members Villian Because of her lack of care for her organization, Eckidina is very unpopular among the members of her board of directors. Most of them want to remove her as director and some are even willing to assassinate her to do it. However, after Luis tried to remove Eckidina from the post of director of the KnightWalker Family, he and the other members who voted to remove her had their arms cut off by Misogi, and after her true identity was discovered, she was called a "monster" within her own company. Eckidina is fully aware of this and know she is feared by her officers, however, she doesn't care about it because she knows that they can't do much about her without getting through Misogi or the immune influential power that she holds. Eckidina even seems to enjoy seeing the board try to get rid of her. Theme Song Villainess OST DEM Empire Public Villain - Abyssal OST Heroine OST Abyssal Powers Eckidina does not have one specific of Abyssal Powers when she became one. Instead she has an insurmountable amount of distinct Abnormalities and Minuses (7,932,135,441,523,222 Abnormalities and 4,925,916,526,110,643 Minuses, for 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills in total). She became that overpowered because her hatred for Katarina made herself more stronger without training. Eventually, she will become immortal and will exceed the Fallen, the Abyssal God, and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Actually, just in 2 years, Eckidina will become the most overpowered character on the whole Multi-Universe, being able to break the 4th wall as well. At present, she has demonstrated or explained 814 different skills. Overpowered Powers & Minus Powers *''All Fiction (大嘘憑き, Ōru Fikushon):'' Eckidina's skill allows her to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, she can undo anything that has been damaged, and thus he has no qualms about being destructive. However, she has stated that once she removes something with her Minus, she cannot return it as it has become "fiction". Her ability can even reverse her own death as well as the death of others. She admits that she doesn't have full control of her power because, unless she's careful, the entire Multi-Universe would become nothing. With this ability, ANY person on entire existence can dissapear. Prey. *''Supernova (スーパーノヴァ) is a powerful Death Explosion technique. The Eckidina raise her hand or finger and gathers her energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the death ball dissapear and gigantic explosion destroying billions of universes, planets, including the Multi-Universe itself. *''Abyssal Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Eckidina can fire Abyssal blasts strong enough to destroy planets. *''Headshot – A physical technique where Eckidina knocks her opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. '' *''Destruction - Eckidina produces a sun-like aura sphere around her body then fires an purple energy wave at her opponent. '' *''Continuous Energy Bullets – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. '' *''Abyssal of Destruction's Wrath – Eckidina glows purple then fires multiple Abyss blasts from her aura in all directions. '' *''Barrage Atom-like energy sphere – Eckidina creates many Atomic Bombs and rapid fires them all by physically hitting the first one. Enough to destroy a galaxy.'' *''Cloning – Eckidina is capable of creating at least twelve clones of herself in order to aid her in battle against an opponent.'' Powers *''Parasite Seeing '' *''Hundred Gauntlet'' *''Lip Service '' *''Alibi Block '' *''Dead Lock'' *''Life Zero '' *''Standing Ovation '' *''Mirror Juvenile '' *''Five Focus '' *''Door To Door '' *''Give Up-Down '' *''Count Up '' ''Sword Powers'' *''Sword Looks (見囮刀, Sōdo Rukkusu): Sword purification skill.'' *''Shadow Out (闘影の尻尾斬り, Shadou Auto): The shadow cutting skill.'' *''Born To Beat (裁人の手技, Bōn tou Bīto): Breaking the bone without cutting the flesh skill.'' *''Get Target (狙数増, Getto Tāgetto): Accuracy increase skill.'' *''Twin Runner (二垂走, Tsuin Rannā): Two cuts with one swing skill.'' *''Dynamite Smile: (大爆傷, Dainamaito Sumairu) An explosion after the cut skill.'' *''Ad Hoc Attack (二の腕三の剣, Ado Hokku Atakku): Extra attack skill.'' *''Leg Walker (健脚のき足, Reggu Wōkā): Swift draw skill.'' *''Trick Sword (ひねくれ者, Torikku Sōdo): Sword curving skill.'' *''Remote Light (想査剣, Rimōto Raito): Remote sword control skill.'' *''Life Scars (創傷, Raifu Sukāzu): Injuries worsen exponentially skill.'' *''Dead Or I Love You (死なば諸友, Deddo Oa Ai Rabu Yū): Becoming one with the sword skill.'' *''Limited Foot (これっきりの厄足, Rimiteddo Futto): Beheading skill.'' *''Head Edge (八刀身, Heddo Ejji): Changing the length of the blade skill.'' *''Ghost Cutter (正恣意妖刀, Gōsuto Kattā): Changing any sword to a spiritual sword skill.'' *''Sword Song (舞踊剣, Sōdo Songu): Cutting with sound skill.'' *''Atomic Number (骨盤号, Atomikku Nanbā): Atom cutting skill.'' *''Faux Guard (腰のものを盾にする, Fō Gādo): Making the sword into a barrier skill.'' *''Hard Break Shot (酔剣, Hādo Bureiku Shotto): Weakening a cut opponent skill.'' *''Ghost Blade (分刀身の術, Gōsuto Burēdo): Residual sword image skill.'' *''Hard Full Count (三度目の消自棄, Hādo Furu Kaunto): Sealing the opponent's skills after three hits skill.'' *''Critical Kit (悪化傷, Kuritikaru Kitto): Transforming scrapes to fatal wounds skill.'' *''Rapier Dystopia (滅を背負う, Reipia Disutopia): Vanishing weapon skill.'' *''Lost Blade (隠身不通, Rosuto Burēdo): Making the blade invisible skill.'' *''Not Selection (剣化両成胚, Notto Serekushon): Changing any object into a sword skill.'' *''Weight Restaurant (剣重足帝, Ueito Resutoran): Changing the sword's weight skill.'' *''Meta Junction (定滅多標敵, Meta Jankushon): Break into pieces skill.'' *''Red Ice Cream (とろけた慟哭, Reddo Aisukurīmu): Sword screaming skill.'' *''Saint Up (聖挑戦, Seinto Appu): Growing the sword skill.'' *''Amateur Armor (勝って兜の緒を切断, Amachua Āmā): Armor cutting skill.'' *''Most Love (愛の大掌, Mosuto Rabu): Transferring damage to one's loved ones skill.'' *''A Lot Of Hand (多手多様, A Rotto Obu Hando): Slashing simultaneous omni-directional skill.'' *''No Motion (無病死, Nō Mōshon): Cutting without cutting skill.'' *''Hi-Fi Speed (足度違反, Hai Fai Supīdo): Fast fighting skill.'' *''Sore Deal (人類刀化, Sō Diaru): Turning a cut opponent into a sword skill.'' *''Changing Weapon (武器口噛, Chenjingu Uepon): Switching weapons skill.'' *''Kiss And Cry (居待ち時間, Kisu Ando Kurai): Taking what is to come skill.'' *''Battle Check (剣康身断, Batoru Chekku): Getting information after a cut skill.'' ''Martial Skills'' *''Beginner's Hard Luck (たどたどしい拳, Bigināzu Hādo Rakku): Make defense impossible skill.'' *'' Double Flower (両手に花, Daburu Furawā): Changing dominant hand skill.'' *''Very Short Range (末端距離走, Berī Shōto Renji): Understanding distance skill.'' *''Like Love Law (殴愛, Raiku Rabu Rō): Caress skill.'' *''Reverse Cover (毛頭に戻る, Ribāsu Kabā): Damage canceling skill.'' *''Weight Control (散重心, Ueito Kontorōru): Distribute body weight skill.'' *''Pinhole Shot (人の一刺し, Pinhōru Shotto): Vital strike skill.'' *''Thousand Legs (足並みを揃える, Sauzando Reggusu): Step technique skill.'' *''Hue Match Point (人間的特異点, Hyū Macchi Pointo): Releasing the limiter skill. '' *''Fake Hand (手品師の左手, Feiku Hando): Feint skill.'' *''Plot Fight (知識の方向, Purotto Faito): Predict the opponent's moves skill.'' *''Hurdle Accel (威力細胞害, Hādoru Ekuseru): Shifting power skill.'' *''Running Back (背中這わせ, Rāningu Bakku): Taking the backside skill.'' *''I Fall Down (誰かさんが転んだ, Ai Fāru Daun): Kinetic vision improvement skill.'' *''Just Meat (肉体言語, Jasuto Mīto): Expressing feelings with fists skill.'' *''Non-Stop House (溜息呵成, Nonsutoppu Hausu): Turbulent strike skill.'' *''180 Defense (玄人肌視, Wan Eiti Difensu): Understanding through experience skill.'' *''Wall Poster (肩肘貼らない, Wāru Posutā): Walk on walls skill.'' *''Accountability (節明責任, Akauntabiriti): Counter skill.'' *''Kill Me Blow (痛信内臓, Kiru Mī Burō): Penetrating fist skill.'' *''Crash Pain (遺体損壊, Kurasshu Pein): No pain skill.'' *''Spin-Off Set (手回し蹴り, Supin'ofu Setto): Rotation skill.'' *''Physical Defrag (生理整頓, Fijikaru Difuragu): Body optimization skill.'' *''Eye Code (識蔑視,Ai Kōdo): See all of the opponent skill.'' *''Science Defense (護神経, Saiensu Difensu): Strengthening nerves skill.'' *''Omit Heart (疲れない心臓, Omitto Hāto): Second wind skill.'' *''Three Force (散肺貰い, Surī Fōsu): Triple experience boost skill.'' *''Hitting Song (殴援歌, Hittingu Songu): Punching song skill.'' *''Cheer Fighters (闘士の翼賛, Chia Faitāzu): Flying skill.'' *''Critical Five (五感性, Kuritikaru Faibu): Stealing the opponent's senses skill.'' *''Damage Harness (一手故意, Damēji Hānesu): Deliberately receive damage skill.'' *''Monitor Checker Flag (開闢六十度の視界, Monitā Chekkā Furaggu): Removing blind spot skill.'' *''Lockdown (無忌味な激励, Rokkudaun): Downing ban skill.'' *''Ad-Balloon Attack (一方的な一撃, Ado Barūn Atakku): Impossible to counterattack skill.'' *''Noble (歯擦無し, Nōburu): Impossible to miss skill.'' *''Trust Battle (一対一体, Torasuto Batoru): Forced duel skill.'' *''Patch Test (痛い系, Pacchi Tesuto): Inflict pain without damage skill.'' ''Magic Skills'' *''Exhibition Match (間違いなく放火, Ekishibijon Macchi): Fire governing skill.'' *''Water Body Slam (水肢体, Wōtā Bodi Suramu): Water governing skill.'' *''Bolt Leg (千脚万雷, Boruto Reggu): Lightning governing skill.'' *''Window Shocking (風の吹くまま, Uindou Shokkingu): Wind governing skill.'' *''Heaven Is Not Heaven (業苦楽情土, Hevun Izu Notto Hevun): Earth governing skill.'' *''Flower Bad (人生花逆理, Furawā Baddo): Flower governing skill.'' *''Dark Elbow (闇夜に肘鉄砲, Dāku Erubō): Darkness governing skill.'' *''Sabotage Beam (怠るの光, Sabotāju Bīmu): Light governing skill.'' *''Spring Grocery (春の食罪, Supuringu Gurossarī): Spring governing skill.'' *''Noisy Summer Beetle (夏の虫氷を笑う, Noijī Samā Bītoru): Summer governing skill.'' *''Lonely Autumn (秋の独善, Ronrī ōtamu): Autumn governing skill.'' *''Winter Generalist (冬の脳漿軍, Uintā Jenerarisuto): Winter governing skill.'' *''Time Out (時間体, Taimu Auto) : Night governing skill.'' *''Hospital Genome (疾患護, Hosupitaru Genomu): Illness governing skill.'' *''Ground Sound (喉響曲不幸和音, Guraundo Saundo): Sound governing skill.'' *''Nitrogen Breath (窒息死, Nitorogen Buresu): Nitrogen governing skill.'' *''Sensational Hair (破天荒な髮型, Sensēshonaru Hea): Weather governing skill.'' *''Hard Luck Store (頭薬物, Hādo Rakku Sutoa): Poison governing skill.'' *''Dry Sauna (温湿口花, Dorai Sauna): Humidity governing skill.'' *''Gravito (躯重力, Gurabito): Gravity governing skill.'' *''Grip Chaos (大把乱, Gurippu Kaosu): Wave governing skill.'' *''Maniac Curtain (人間の羽衣, Maniakku Kātan): Cloth governing skill.'' *''Emotional Turning (屈折した愛情, Emōshonaru Tāningu): Reflection governing skill.'' *''Shadow Step (影踏み, Shadou Suteppu): Shadow governing skill.'' *''Cinderella Syndrome (配下振りの娘, Shinderera Shindorōmu): Ash governing skill.'' *''Mist Sister (霧霧妹 or 霧々妹, Misuto Shisutā): Fog governing skill.'' *''Painter Contest (芸術家の審美眼, Peintā Kontesuto): Picture governing skill.'' *''Wallpaper (細胞壁, Wōrupēpā): Barrier governing skill.'' *''Alcohol Sand (三々駆動, Arukōru Sando): Sand governing skill.'' *''Free For Hole (落齢穴, Furī Fōru Hōru): Hole governing skill.'' *''Monster Red (血未魍魎, Monsutā Reddo): Blood governing skill.'' *''Muscle Collection (公募筋, Massuru Korekushon): Germ governing skill.'' *''Magnet Streamer (取っ手おきの網, Magunetto Sutorīmā): Magnet governing skill.'' *''Golden Cloud (雲の上の浮遊層, Gōruden Kuraudo): Gold governing skill.'' *''Silver Opinion (二番手を吟じる, Shirubā Opinion): Silver governing skill.'' *''Emergence Copper (器の中の胴体着陸, Emājensu Koppā): Copper governing skill.'' *''Death To Sky (破壊身空, Desu to Sukai): Sky governing skill.'' *''Sky True (真空癇, Sukai Turu): Vacuum governing skill.'' *''Sun Sloshing (指外線, San Surosshingu): Sun governing skill.'' *''Polardigm Shift (目印ずらし, Poradaimu Shifuto): Polaris governing skill.'' *''Mother Mars Ship (宇宙戦火星号, Mazāzu Māzu Shippu): Mars governing skill.'' *''Nine Pluto (王座奪還, Nain Purūto): Pluto governing skill.'' *''Meteor Neck (隕咳落下, Meteo Nekku): Meteor governing skill.'' *''My Sea Chip (大海を片手で塞ぐ, Mai Shī Chippu): Sea governing skill.'' *''Swamp Girl (沼女, Suwanpu Gāru): Swamp governing skill.'' ''Mental Skills'' *''Boneless Farm (動物のいない農場, Bonresu Fāmu): Remove bones skill.'' *''I'm Crime (きみと罰, Aimu Kuraimu): Make your opponent think they committed crimes skill.'' *''Ocean De'Javu (見覚えがある海, ōshan Dejavyū): De'javu skill.'' *''Different Talent (他重人格, Difarento Tarento): Pretend you're someone else skill.'' *''Super Whisper (ひそひそ話, Sūpā Wisupā): Make them begin to hear insults skill.'' *''Pray Have Hope (絶望から至る病, Pure Habu Hōpu): Despair skill.'' *''Lovely Hate (愛容れない, Raburī Heito): Love skill'' *''Tracking (個人的外傷, Torakkingu): Create false trauma skill.'' *''Limit Over (人間やればできっぱなし, Rimitto ōbā): Inertia skill'' *''Dream Ghost (幽霊視眼, Dorīmu Gōsuto): Ghost seeing skill.'' *''Candle Service (蝋面傅謝, Kyandoru Sābisu): Extort apologies skill.'' *''Paper Driver (無自已無為犯, Pēpā Doraibā): Leave your body behind skill.'' *''Body Blast (不満死体, Bodi Burasuto): Unhappiness skill.'' *''Cyclotrombe l'oeil (裸足の騙し絵, Saikurotoronburuiyu): Swindle skill.'' *''Friendly Neighbor Green (隣の芝なきって本当に青い, Furendorī Neibā Gurīn): Jealousy skill.'' *''Cross Freulein (好子嬢, Kurosu Furorain): Charm skill.'' *''Seven Doubt (七度尋ねて人を信じろ, Sebun Dauto): Doubt skill.'' *''Name Kate The Machinegun (眠気ざまし, Nēmu Keito Za Mashingan): Hypnosis skill.'' *''Triple Terrible (恐るべき大人達, Toripuru Teriburu): Fear skill.'' *''Past Promise (思い違い, Pasuto Puromisu): Fabricate a memory skill.'' *''Leading Right (右手をご覧ください, Rīdingu Raito): Leading guide skill.'' *''Because Problem (悩ましい身体, Bikōzu Puroburemu): Push worries upon others skill.'' *''General Propaganda (無知に訴える論証, Jeneraru Puropaganda): Persuasion skill.'' *''Very Hungry (腹一匁, Berī Hangurī): Feeling of hunger skill.'' *''Crystal Edge (嫌割者, Kurisutaru Ejji): Become hated by everyone skill.'' *''Death Smile (獲顔, Desu Sumairu): Really fake smile skill.'' *''Excuse Love (情嫌つきの愛, Ekusukyūzu Rabu): Flattery skill.'' *''Barter Butterfly (着意水泳, Bātā Batafurai): Indulgence skill.'' *''Own Goal (自殺典, Oun Gōru): Instigate suicide skill.'' *''Old Cold Whip (老体に無知打つ, ōrudo Kōrudo Wippu): Deprive of knowledge skill.'' *''Qualia Quality (想作の質, Kuoria Kuoriti): Make consciousness nonexistent skill.'' *''Humachine Error (思考停止性問題, Hyūmashin Erā): Unable to think skill.'' *''Placebo Process (偽薬体, Purashībo Purosesu): Disagreement skill.'' *''Double Mind (逡巡の悲鳴, Daburu Maindo): Can't escape from being lost skill.'' *''Arrow Blow (免罪事拳, Arō Burō): Acquittal skill.'' *''Trust Best (今日は調子が悪い, Torasuto Besuto): Believe you had a golden age skill. It is noted that even without this skill, people are liable to do this anyway.'' *''Life Game Pressure (高過ぎる期待値重過ぎる人生, Raifu Gēmu Puresshā): Great pressure skill.'' *''Cold Chain (神経鎖, Kōrudo Chēn): Addiction skill.'' *''Gate Out (口外不出, Gēto Auto): Spread others'' *''About Dark (暗黒喰らい, Abauto Dāku): Pessimism skill.It is noted that the cool name of this skill contrasts with its contents.'' *''Impossible Repeater (及ぼぬ恋の滝登り, Inposshiburu Ripītā): Give up stealing skill.'' *''Homesick House (競う本能, Hōmushikku Hausu): Crush fighting spirit skill.'' *''Heart Disk Crush (心の泥酔, Hāto Disukurasshu): Crazy admirer skill.'' *''Hostibility Zombie (死ぬほど快適, Hosutabiriti Zonbi): Spoil others skill.'' *''Death Tear Friend (涙なしでは殺せない, Desu Tia Furendo): Tear up skill.'' ''Energy Powers'' ''Death techniques'' '' '' *''Death Beam - shoots a beam of piercing energy'' *''Death Beam Blast - a variant of the Death Beam which only has the strength of a Abyssal blast'' *''Rush Blast - a rapid fire version of the Death Beam Blast.'' *''Barrage Death Beam - weaker rapid fire blasts'' *''Double Death Beam - Death Beam charged with two fingers, 2x stronger.'' *''Chaotic Dead End - shoots the opponent with a large Death Beam and that creates an explosion.'' *''Full Power Death Beam - a charged versions of the Death Beam which has as much force as an energy wave.'' *''Death Ball - a powerful ball of energy'' *''Black Hole Death Ball - a larger planet destroying variant'' *''Orange Death Ball - a larger orange variant which is more explosive'' *''Barrage Death Ball - Eckidina rapid fires smaller orange Death Balls.'' *''Destroy The Planet! - a technique which destroys a planet after 5 minutes'' *''100% Death Ball - a massive powerful Death Ball'' *''Supernova 1 - one of Eckidina's strongest techniques, a massive fiery ball of energy, power enough to destroy a galaxy.'' *''Ultimate Death Ball - Eckidina's equivalent to the Genki Dama. It is a massive black energy ball with a blue core and is charged with both hands palms outward and then thrown.'' *''Death Cannon - a massive beam of red energy'' *''100% Death Cannon - a full power Death Cannon.'' *''Ultimate Death Cannon - Eckidina's strongest energy wave, it is massive and fired with one hand'' *''Tsuibi Kienzan - a powerful energy blade which can cut through anything, it follows its opponent'' *''Kienzan - same as Tsuibi Kienzan but dissipates after a short time and does not home in.'' *''Death Wave - a blade of energy created with two fingers and fired'' *''Eckidina Invisible Blast - invisible variant'' *''Death Blaster - a powerful energy blast'' *''Death Storm - an explosion the size of a small island'' *''Death Break - a powerful combo of punches and kicks followed by slamming the enemy to the ground'' *''Death Comet - massive energy bombs fired from everywhere on his body.'' *''Death Junk - shoots energy blasts into different formations, which then move to hit the opponent in groups of two.'' ''Energy Blasts'' *''Abyssal Blast - a basic energy ball/beam'' *''Rush Blast - a rapid fire version of the ki blast.'' *''Charge Blast - a purple homing ball of energy.'' *''Full-Power Energy Wave - a beam of energy.'' *''Kosengan - a powerful eye blast that is projected from both eyes'' *''Floating Attack - Kosengan used while flying.'' *''Invisible Kosengan - invisible abyss blast shot from eyes '' *''Bang Beam - Eckidina shapes her hand like a gun and fires an energy bullet'' *''Punishing Blaster - a full-power energy ball that is then converted into an energy wave'' *''Punishing Counter - an incredibly fast wave of energy'' *''Killer Ball - a rapid fire ball attack'' *''Crazy Finger Beam - rapid fire weak bursts of energy'' *''Kiai - an attack that pushes the opponent away'' *''"Shock Wave" - a more powerful kiai that blasts an opponent across a much larger distance'' *''Kitenai Hanabi - an invisible explosion that causes the user to explode like fireworks'' *''"Ikashite wa Kaesanzo" - same as Kitanai Hanabi, but opponents are held with telekinesis.'' *''Flaming Cannon - Eckidina fires a huge blast of fire from his left hand which burns the opponent'' *''Continuous Flaming Cannon - Eckidina rapid fires Flaming Cannons, making a massive flame'' *''Fly Away - fires a large purple energy wave which also cause her to fly backwards'' *''Nightmare Blast - from above the opponent, Eckidina blasts energy blasts into formations which then hit the opponent.'' *''Explosive Wave - an explosion of energy released from the body'' *''Super Explosive Wave - a massive explosion of energy released from the body'' *''Round Dash - circles the opponent while flying energy blasts'' *''Full Power Energy Wave - an energy wave'' *''Full Power Energy Ball - an energy ball used to detonate the Supernova'' ''Physical Attacks'' *''Super Strength - Eckidina could destroy a Planet with "just her physical strength".'' *''Rapid Kick - Eckidina rapidly kicks the opponent at high speeds'' *''Punishing Rush - a high speed rush used to beat enemies down'' *''Bakusaiken - a powerful uppercut'' *''High Speed Rush - Eckidina attacks the opponent with multiple punches and kicks before charging up his energy and flying after them, delivering more attacks before punching them far away, and charging again to finish with a powerful attack which differs with each form.'' *''1st/2nd/True/Fifth Form - finishes with heavy combo, followed by Crazy Finger Beams, and then a Full Power Death Beam.'' *''2nd Form - finishes with Crazy Finger Beam'' *''100% Full Power - uses a kiai, followed by a Death Ball which is the enlarged to a 100% Death Ball.'' *''"It's Just Getting Exciting!" - knees the opponent in the stomach, kicks them into the air, finishes by punching opponent down to the ground.'' *''"You Thought That Was It?" - punches the opponent across the face, the elbows them in the face, finishes by punching them into the ground.'' *''50% Power rush - powers up to 50&% and beats the enemy'' *''Nova Strike - surrounds herself with energy and flies into the enemy'' *''Ruthless Blow - impales the opponent in the spine with her right hand'' *''Eckdina Head Smash - teleports behind the opponent and digs her hand into/through their back '' *''2nd Form - Eckidina hits the opponent with two heavy punches cauding them to go flying'' *''3rd Form - Eckidina rapidly hits the opponent before smashing them away with a heavy punch'' *''Pursuit Attack - smashes the opponent away, then dashes/teleports after them. Repeats until tired or opponent escapes.'' *''Driving Palm Strike - smashes the opponents solar plexus with her palm'' *''Hug Maneuver - grabs the opponent from behind in a bear hug'' *''Leg Drill - blocks the opponents punch/kick with a leg strike'' *''Featherlight Touch - Eckidina touches the opponent with his ring finger, discharging minimal energy. Used to kill weak opponents.'' *''Driving Leg Thurst - Eckidina kicks the opponent in the stomach from beneath.'' *''Kick Combo - puts hands behind his back and rapidly kicks opponent'' *''Eckidina Nightmare - kicks the opponent into the air, the kicks and punches them down again, finishes by kicking his opponent's back while they are down'' *''Evil Dance - rapidly attacks the opponent and then kiais them away'' ''Assists'' *'' Flight - can fly at the speed of the light; 1000000+ more faster than universe itself.'' *''Quick Flight - increase flying power by surrounding self with energy, also stops basic Abyssal blasts from hitting him.'' *''Super Dash - maximum speed, hitting an opponent at this speed stuns them.'' *''Super Rising - charge energy quickly to fly upwards at high speeds.'' *''Abyssal Charge - charges up Abyss to replenish energy.'' *''Teleportation - can teleport anywhere in the Multi-Universe'' *''Instant Transmission - Eckidina can lock on to energy signatures and teleport to them.'' *''Transformation - able to transform up or down'' *''Quick Transformation - quickly transforms from first to true form'' *''Telekinesis - can grab and throw objects/beings with her mind'' *''Psycho Beam - shoots a telekinetic beam at her opponent'' *''Psycho Blast - lifts and throws rock, or a mountain, at her opponent'' *''Choeki Ball - creates an inescapable energy ball made up of Abyssal energy. The ball explodes when it hits any solid other than its creator and the one trapped inside.'' *''Raging Soul - Eckidina gains a fiery purple aura and his power and speed peak.'' *''Psycho Barrier - an energy shield which has sparks of electricity around it.'' *''50% Power - increases to 50%'' *''Power Up - increases power'' *''Sonic Warp - created an afterimage which blurs after being hit.'' *''Pump Up - enlarges self slightly by growing a few inches.'' *''Finish Sign - makes a sign that she is going to finish her opponent to boost her moral.'' *''Hi-Tension - begins to fight at a greater power'' *''Full Power - increases her power to be able to use stronger attacks'' *''Long awaited-for 100% - used at 100% to boost her beyond her limit'' *''Breathing - Eckidina is able to breath in any environment, even underwater or in space.'' *''Immortality - used in several what-if scenarios, Eckidina cannot die and heals/regenerates any injuries.'' Power Level Eckidina's power level in first level is 100,000,000, in second level she has 500,000,000,000, in third level she has 100,000,000,000,000. When she changes to her final Abyssal level her power jumps to 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (at 10%) and 180,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (+10000 A) at full power. When Eckidina uses her Double Abyssal, her full power increases, she becomes so powerful than even Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott; the strongest Abyssal on universe in his final form is said to be any match for her. In her final form, she possess enough power to kill easily the Legendary Prime Abyssal Punisher, and upon taking on her Ultimate Evolution: Abyssal Form she is able to completely outmatch a against a Gods of Destructions, Abnormals, Prime Abyssals, Legendary Heroes and Villains, Cybertronians Gods, Clusters, Anti Spirals and Frost Demons. In her 5 billions of years in the space, she killed 2 God of Destructions from others Multi-Universes to fight someone stronger than her, not including Champa and Vados. Quotes ''Villainess'' *''I doubt I need an introduction, but just in case, I am Eckidina KnightWalker, and yes, all the horrible stories you've heard are true.'' *''Genocide is a example of what I can do. Let me show you my true intentions.'' *''God, just how long are they going to squabble over such pointless things? They're all the same in my eyes. Nothing but a bunch of trash. Light and darkness. Good and evil. Poison and antidote. Winning and losing. Strength and weakness. Black and white. Success and failure. Happiness and sorrow…they're really all the same after all. Why hasn't everyone realized this already.'' *''One death is a tragedy, one million is a statistic; 6 billion is funny!'' *''Kuku, I wonder why, I am a little happy. Those greenhorns, to think they outwitted me.'' *''It's simple. Compare to dropping a glass, dropping it from a higher place make it broke much easier.'' *''It's better to enjoy the fun one at a time.'' *''Human emotions is just a highly evolved form of logic.'' *''Look, this retard just heard my words.'' *''Girl... I hate when you calls yourself a Hero. THERE IS NO FUCKING HERO! HERO IS SOMETHING FROM CARTOON! LET ME YOU SHOW THE TRUE FACE OF THE REALITY! THIS DAMN REALITY IS A NOT A CARTOON!'' *''When they see it... it's too late.'' *''Who cares if people reading this are just here because of the photos! Look again, a 17 years old american drinking coca cola just read this.'' *''The Joker; you are getting old, let me help you.'' *''Trash that doesn't even know it's trash deserves to fall into the abyss.'' *''If this world continues to reject me, then I shall reject the world.'' ''Heroine'' *''Okay...'' *''Jizz in my panties...'' *''Don't feel insecure just because you lost!! We're from the squadd that doesn't know when to stop! We won't survive unless we keep running!'' *''We don't die or sacrifice ourselves for our friends, we live for our friends! Stop being a such bitch!'' *''It's not that I was protecting everyone...I was the one always being protected...'' *''No matter what you try to steal from me... the light that lights my path cannot be stolen by anyone. Even if I cannot see, even if I cannot hear, there is a light within me. The path I have walked alongside my friends will light my tomorrow. I have nothing to fear!!'' *''I don't care if you're the strongest or the top warrior in this universe, but I will tell you this. You've made a enemy with the worst person possible.'' *''Fear is not 'Evil'. It is good to know your own weakness. If you know your weakness, you can become stronger and also kinder. That's what is necessary to becoming an Hero. I don't want to be a guardian of justice or heroine; just to see people happy is enough to me.'' *''Are we prepared to make an enemy out of a Dark Empire? The question is, are you bastards prepared to make an enemy out of me? '' *''Actually... I don't really need my clothes! But my bra! Gimme my bra!'' *''"HAHAHAHA", "I win", "I'm evil". That's why I hate people that call themselves "evil". Do you know why you villains always lose. It's because you guys spend most of your time talking you plan rather than kill the good guys. It is a tip, goodbye.'' *''Just shut up. When you talk to me, summarize your words in 10 words. I have no time to hear blá blá blá.'' *''Don't test my politeness...'' ''Dialogues'' *''Felix: YOU!'' **''Eckidina: "--''Soulja boy I tell 'em. ''Hey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy?"'' *''Yato: DON'T! If we jump in the middle of this gas... we're all going to die...'' **''Eckidina: *jumps* YOLO!'' *''Sento: *singing* "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-"'' **''Eckidina: Humpf. Children need a new song today. How about: "Suffer suffer scream in pain. Blood is spilling from your brain."'' *''Penguin: If you ever wanna see your friends again, count to 10!'' **''Eckidina: 1,3,5,7,9'' **''Penguin: HOW ABOUT THE EVEN NUMBERS!?'' **''Eckidina: I can't even! *tear*'' Affiliations *''Leader of KnightWalker Family'' *''Raizen High School Student'' *''President of Stundent Council'' *''Leader of the Assassin Wolf Brigade'' *''Triggers Hell's Damned Soul'' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Abyssal'' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 Abyssal'' *''Wolf Pack Squad current Leader'' *''New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Heroine Abyssal member'' ''Likes'' ''Villainess'' DEM Empire, chaos, war, destruction, genocide, death, torture, suffering, sadness, children's suffering, killing pregnant women, killing infants, destroying laws, evil, facism, oppression, suffering and hunger of the people, misery, lies, manipulations, corruption, hypocrisy, poverty, conflicts, disharmony, carnage, the suffering of heroes, killing her henchmen, being feared, misfortune, supremacy, racism, being hated, making sick jokes, blood, killing men, ruining the lives of innocents, attempting to or successfully killing her enemies' friends and family, polluting and destroying beautiful lands, enslavement, torturing and killing cute things, pain, making fun of Maka, watching people cry in pain, hunting and killing heroes and delinquents. ''Heroine'' Yato, Destiny Crew, playing romance games, being lazy, reading horror novels, playing FPS games, being friendly with birds, playing novel games, searching for a good fight, cooking, watching "porn", watching horror movies, helping her friends and searching Artifacts, fighting villains, hunting evil people, fighting demons and Balam Alliance resistences, destroying meteoris, saving planets and realities ''Hates'' ''Villainess'' Katarina Couteau, La Folia Rihavein her father, her mother, the world, love, peace, good, good will, people laughing and smiling, children, ponies, rainbows, cute things, God, heroes and other villains, her henchmen, innocence, protectors of life, Earth, life, Heaven, Satan, hope, light, positive thoughts, friendship, harmony, respect, fairness, altruism, angels, Crystals gems, Spirits, Alliance of Freedom ''Heroine'' Isuke Nukai, still hate Katarina, still hate her father, the Darkness, Lord Boros, Frost Demons, Anti Spirals, Frieza's soldiers, sun, death, Discord, darkness, deep sea (too creepy), war, tears, bad people, rapists, evil rulers, dictators, Empires, Balam Alliance, evil Abyssals, villains, terrorists, religious fanatics, demons, Fallem Gems, bullies, hackers, animal abusers, animal hunters, cheaters, jerks Goals LOTM: Sword of Kings Her goal is to cause a anarchy, panic and death in Tenguu City using all gangster, mobster, terrorists and criminals to spread crime for the "sake of the chaos" and cause public calamity. Later, her second goal was to create a country with "freedom"; a country without rules, however, later she wanted to plunge the whole world in chaos by using the LN-666 Project. LOTM: A Draw of Kings Get veangence on Katarina, kill all villains and heroes and help DEM Empire wipe out all life on 12 Multi-Universes. LOTM: Destiny 5 billions of years after, her goal was to try to live like a normal person and be friends with the Destiny Crew. She redeemed herself after being alone. Gallery Ajimu_Colored.png Ajimu_declares_she_will_end_the_manga.png Ajimu_tells_Tsurubami_that_Medaka_killed_his_father.png Najimi_Ajimu.jpg Ajimu_and_Kumagawa_in_the_classroom.png Ajimu's_true_nature.png Ajimu.Najimi.full.1062334.jpg TAG 155921.jpg 1439241528-1392501261168.jpg AjimuNajimi4.jpg 128645b6e7bbab1cf8d89a180776eb34ea9e8c36 hq.gif 8b3c84ff607f0a925a1d256de5769825.jpg 4181043-01 ajimu najimi the goddess medaka box abnormal - 12 snapshot 00.29 .jpg Ajimu najimi by gia secando92-d5da7zu.jpg sample-0e833fb27ef3c21d1a00da3b04a8d836.jpg 946eed07f77067a156fdd16af0ffa78f.png 64dc8cb5eb73fb18785edf20a7710763.png BOX088_Ajimu_usando_Servicios_de_Labios_en_Kumagawa.png Kumagawa_beaten_by_Ajimu.png 6bbaaf6e5d7050af52e4cd5b64722232.jpg tumblr_mnuz4kB0T61su6fn5o2_540.png sample-7cf870b49b89155fc268a9c9431d287f.jpg 54243744_p0.jpg 28850312_p0.jpg tumblr_mkss5b8pmO1s2x5ifo1_500.png 308b50f62237336ae44bbcb4418b272a.jpg 1127981_1349828031960_full.jpg Ajimu_in_casual_attire.png Hanten_as_seen_from_the_front.jpg Ajimu_in_the_Tea_Room.png anshin_in_san_by_nankaina_kun-d8tmlv8.png Chapter151.jpg 233347.jpg qga7m4O.png tumblr_mfnrrm2dxf1rrvpdmo1_500.png 2077629024_a061412f_1.PNG 33881192_p0.jpg najimi_ajimu__medaka_box_abnormal_by_sabalad-d9ov3x9.png kvaQkjx.jpg|Abyssal True Form 011vrg.jpg Ajimu_najimi_by_codegeman-d5fkgqe.jpg 006f.jpg Ajimu_dodging.png Ajimu_on_Zenkichi.png Anshinin_MedakaBox-ch160_06.png 2265964-capture.png 5f8db0c883404c167553da3970ddaaf7.jpg imageshnyhp.jpg Nienami's_Ajimu_impression.png 0fb02173113aa484e6057a98bbcb7344.jpg 3de72pjpj4a3esnzd3wpodxemxlogncd_hq.jpg tumblr_mawp7hZ10S1qabjoco1_500.jpg tumblr_mzn8lu5s6Y1t4n3r2o1_500.png 4caf1563e659318e8ecfad22b4801805.png 047e49587b7eb6db60bb1a8900806653.jpg 82ba96a54d54d76c329c1315750f8230.jpg 51780e6e2debd92642dde8c120407a4f.jpg 3008f51887d5c140444e81b89cce2bf1.jpg f967b9dc5a43299baf2152976af78efb.jpg sample-3a1237854013f3bf130b67d3164a8d48.jpg sample-c24431e0dd6a733c590c0a489c7482eb.jpg 2fedd5dd32593c242ab715b26dd0cd20.jpg|As 13 years old 331d2f0d88924baed2e2e89fff5ad40f.jpg ajimu_chan_by_codegeman-d5m5t36.jpg tumblr_m7lb5f8ho41qmtmv4o1_1280.png tumblr_mfrnrhWlMs1rvrw2eo1_500.gif tumblr_mlxc245F741rmamydo1_500.jpg tumblr_nfda79igrL1s5u04yo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nq5x00babC1qjvkxgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq5x00babC1qjvkxgo2_1280.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mfq2pjzdz01r3rkxfo1_r3_500__1_.gif tumblr_nbrgkfLrFS1s5u04yo1_500.png tumblr_mfv8u2xLMj1rdeq5jo2_1280.jpg 71c57804b0eaf5c10770d46373b89def3a30e2bb_hq.gif Ajimu_hugs_Kumagawa.png Ajimu_and_Hanten_freed.jpg Ajimu-Najimi-and-Misogi-Kumagawa-riku114-38945638-893-1200.jpg Ajimu-Najimi-Icon-riku114-38950639-305-305.jpg Ajimu-Najimi-riku114-38945629-750-1000.png Ajimu-Najimi-riku114-38945634-590-874.jpg ashin_in_by_jimykudo11-d5zmy7p.jpg 45455169_p0.jpg 7353110271221459031618644116.jpg Medaka.Box.full.1320912.jpg Hanten_beside_the_goal.jpg 24498358_p0.png 26118995_p0.jpg 26519612_p0_master1200.jpg 26785426_p0.jpg 26861033_p0.jpg 27621906_p0.jpg 28260312_p0_master1200.jpg Trivia *She stated that "Good and Bad", "Happiness And Sorrow" and so on are the same thing, and she is sickened of the inapplicable ideals and sentiments of both La Folia and Katarina. *As a Abyssal very time people call her by her real name she replies with "Please call me by my nickname, Anshin'in-san". She even have a skill Parasol which is described as a "Catch Phrase Skill". * She has thirteen quadrillion different abilities of various shapes and types which allow her to do pretty much anything. She had a long time to live and just spent the whole time learning how to do completely random things. *She has a rather biting tongue despite her perpetually pleasant demeanor. *She's also really friendly looking and giving seemingly genuine, heartfelt smiles no matter what she's feeling or what's going on. *She is in fact 700 trillion of Abyssals in one girl. *She prefers to be called Anshin'In-san. *Thanks to her "Master Infinity", "Become God", "Become The Devil", and "Countup" abilities, among others, including ones that let her turn into abstract concepts, she is basically omnipotent. *Through use of her quadrillions of skills she can do essentially anything she wants; including create realities and even Multi-Universes; she is basically the new god of the Multi-Universe. Luckly, she turned to be good after the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's defeat. In other words, she can easily destroy the existence in one finger; killing every hero, villain and living beings on existence. *She's 5,402,193,822 Years and 287 Days Old in LOTM: Destiny. Yes, that is thousands of times older than the Earth. It was probably a very boring life for her because she spend all this years travelling in the space alone. *She doesn't want to win. She always wins. If you always win is there any real meaning to what you're doing? *Quickly became the most popular character in the series by 78 members of CIS Productions. Eventually, she will get her own story. *Once she quits being such a jerk and demonic when she was a villainess in the past, countless boys start gravitating towards her despite tomboyish, perverted and sarcastic behavior. *Even when impaling someone, she won't lose that adorable smile of her. *She speaks as if she is fully aware that she is a character in a storyline. This attitude is actually the result of mental illness. *She is not declared officially a god but might as well be a god; the New Abyssal Goddess. She's older than the Earth, can't really be killed if she doesn't want to be, has thirteen quadrillion unique abilities and seems to know everything. *She is a former antagonist. She is the main antagonist in the first saga of LOTM: Sword of Kings; a major antagonist in LOTM: A Draw of Kings and a former main antagonist acting as one of the main heroes protagonists in LOTM: Destiny. *She is the most recurring female villain of the storyline. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Complete Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anarchist Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Sexy characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Jerks Category:Cheaters Category:Tricksters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:True Villains Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:OCs Category:Murderers Category:Tyrants Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Stranglers Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Raizen High School Category:Raizen High School Student Council Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Extortionists Category:Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Outright Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Gaolers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Dude Magnet Category:Mass Murderers Category:Torturers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:White Haired Characters Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Main Villains Category:Royalty Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Serial Killers Category:The Dreaded Category:The Heavy Category:Rivals Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Evil from the past Category:Abyssals Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Anti-Christs Category:Neo Nazis Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Adorkable Characters Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Non Humans Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall Category:Soul Stealers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hypocrites Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Control Freaks Category:Realistic Villains Category:Funniest Characters Category:Elementals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cataclysm Category:Traitors Category:Main Protagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lords Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Girlfriends Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Tomboys Category:Orphans Category:Lover Stealers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Kidnappers Category:Anti Magic Users Category:Military Characters Category:Videos Category:Cute Characters Category:Strategists Category:Ninjas Category:Fascists Category:Woobies Category:Main Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Action Heroines Category:Third in Command Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Partial Human Category:Descendants Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Special Agents Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Deuteragonists Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Loners Category:Regenerators Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Leading Ladies Category:Guest Stars Category:Likable Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Outcast Category:Heroes Category:Hero's Crush Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Speedsters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Planet Saver Category:Reality Saver Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Kids who have matured Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Inmates Category:Amazons Category:Fettered Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Martial Artists Category:Flyers Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:One-Man Army Category:Poisoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Brainwashers Category:Deities Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Knife Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Sorceress Category:Hybrid Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Force Users Category:Healers Category:Animal Lover Category:Time Travelers Category:Gods Category:Size Shifter Category:Shape Shifters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Scythe Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Shieldmen Category:Life Drainers Category:Mercenaries Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Aurakinetic Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Nature Lovers Category:Blood Users Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Light users Category:Moonlight Users Category:War Criminals Category:Embezzlers Category:Ergokinetic Characters Category:Haemokinetics Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Ladettes Category:Lance Users Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Masculine Girl Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Sane Characters Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Monarchs Category:Queens Category:Multi-Armed Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Omnipresent Category:Multipliers Category:Presidents Category:Protective Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Scissor Wielders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Trolls Category:Usurpers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Pacifists Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Princesses Category:Music Videos Category:Anti Nazi Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Supremacists Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Adventurers Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Team heroes Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Sister of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Fanatics Category:Narcissist Category:Cyborgs Category:Giants